


carry me?

by mooshu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooshu/pseuds/mooshu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tao is too tired to move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	carry me?

**Author's Note:**

> [inspiration](http://pervyoppa.tumblr.com/post/73940254150/taos-the-type-who-would-pretend-fall-asleep-in-the)

it's late into the night when exo-m arrive at their dorm. tao doesn't know the exact time (he never does), but he knows it must be pretty late by how dark the sky is and how dead the streets are. he is exhausted, after a full day of nothing but practice on only four hours of sleep and two cups of espresso. his legs are aching and he can't remember the last time he was off of them. he definitely isn't anticipating the soreness he's going to be having for the next few days. 

tao leans his head against the window and shuts his eyes, loving the feeling of the cool glass against his forehead. in his mind he can already see and feel his bed like it's right in front of him. 

the van slows down and tao opens one eye to see manager hyung pulling into the familiar driveway of their dorm. his bed is so close, yet so far. he wishes there was a way for him to just magically _be_ in it, without actually having to get out and walk to it. like teleportation. tao really needed jongin right now. 

"we're here," manager hyung announces as he parks the car. tao thinks that even he sounded tired.

there's a moment of movement and shuffling; bags being grabbed, yawns and stretches being issued. jongdae mutters a sleepy, "finally," as he opens the van door and hops out.

tao, who was sat in the front seat, stays still. his eyes are still closed and he doesn't have the energy to make them open. he definitely can't bring himself to move his legs. he wonders if it would be okay to just sleep in the van tonight.

the doors of the van slams shut, and someone taps on the window. 

"tao-yah!" it's luhan. "get out." he opens tao's door, slightly shoving his shoulder.

tao, who is forcing himself to not smile or giggle, doesn't move. no matter how tired he was, he still liked to play games.

"is he asleep?" this voice belonged to kris.

"i guess so," luhan answers and tao pictures him shrugging. "just leave him, he'll wake up soon."

"it's dark, though," kris says but luhan is already leaving, his own bed calling his name.

"tao?" kris shakes tao's arm. "zitao, we're home. i know you're awake."

tao finally breaks and smiles, looking over at kris. "how did you know?"

kris scoffs. "come on, it's dark and cold."

"my legs hurt," tao says. "i can't walk."

"want a wheelchair?" kris responds, poking tao's cheek with a finger. "i'm going inside."

"wait," tao grabs kris' shoulder as he's turning around. "remember that one time you carried me?"

kris looks confused. "what?"

"when i hurt my knee..." realization dawned on kris' face as the memory comes back to him. during their training days tao banged his knee up pretty badly, the pain so bad he could barely move. kris was the one to help and carried tao piggy back style as he received medical attention. "carry me?"

"you're not injured!" kris says. "walk."

tao whines, gathering his bag and _slowly_ climbing out the van. "ow, it hurts." He slams the van door, and takes a step. "OW. i'm _really_ not going to make it!"

kris, who's watching this show half-heartedly sighs. "you're so pitiful. come here." 

tao giggles and, in one swift movement, jumps onto kris' back. kris let's out a "aaaomfh!" sound as he struggles to lift tao up.

"heavy!" he says as he starts to trudge. tao's laughing, his arms tight around kris' neck. "you're a child, zitao."

they make it inside the dorm and only get one "what exactly are you doing?" look from minseok, who is still awake watching television. kris tries to sit tao down in the living room but tao _insists_ on being carried to their shared room.

"do you want a bedtime story?" kris asks as he nearly throws tao off his back and onto his bed. tao giggles and rolls over, burrying his head into his pillow. his bed. finally.

"peter pan?" he jokes and kris shakes his head. 

"you kid," he says, poking tao's cheek again as he goes over to his own bed.

"oh, shh," tao says. "it wasn't that bad. you wouldn't have done it if you didn't want to."

this statement makes kris blush, tao can see it even in the dark. "just go to bed, zitao. good night."


End file.
